Systems for comparing two electronic documents are known, and may be incorporated into word processing systems.
There is however a need to compare a printed document with another document, either another printed document or an electronic document. Such a need can arise for example when entering into legal agreements, to check that the paper version finally signed is exactly the same as an electronic or printed version agreed by the parties.
The drawings are schematic and not to scale.